Known vehicle frame assemblies include a front frame assembly disposed forward of the passenger compartment to define an engine compartment. These known front frame assemblies can include laterally spaced apart side frame members extending toward a front of the vehicle and supporting a bumper beam at forward distal ends thereof. A continuing challenge for vehicle frame assemblies is determining how to integrate new materials into vehicle frame structures while continuing to provide desired crush characteristics for the vehicle frame.